Les Os dont vous êtes le héros
by Sevy4eveR
Summary: Le professeur Rogue, Dumbledore, Dolores Ombrage, Drago, le trio d'Or et toi, chère lectrice, vous retrouvez accidentellement prisonniers de la salle sur Demande aux prises avec un plateau de jeu maléfique. Que ton aventure commence !


Bonjour à tous ! Aha ! Eh ouais, je vis toujours...

Je commence par vous parler des traductions en cours, je le redis, je ne les abandonne pas, c'est juste que les aléas de la vie ont fait que je les ai un peu reléguées au second plan mais juré, craché, j'y reviendrais.

.

Bon, attention, je vous ponds vite fait une tartine sur mon retour puis, promis, j'envoie le chapitre. Donc, comme je le dis dans la bio de mon profil, je me suis toujours contentée de traduire les textes des autres mais il y a quelques années, avec deux autres auteures, nous avions écrit une fic commune, cela avait été ma toute première expérience en tant qu'auteure. J'avoue qu'au départ je n'étais pas chaude parce que je n'ai pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une imagination débordante... Ceci dit, j'avais beaucoup aimé l'expérience. Du coup, j'ai eu envie de rapatrier les quelques chapitres écrits de mes p'tites mimines ici, sur mon profil, et de les remanier pour en faire des OS, espérant ainsi avoir votre avis sur mes 'talents' (hum) d'auteure et voir si vous estimez que j'ai les capacités ou pas d'en écrire d'autres (probablement un genre de suite à ceux que je vais poster à partir d'aujourd'hui). Sur la fic d'origine ce sont plutôt des avis sur l'histoire en elle-même que nous avions reçu et je vous avoue que j'aimerais savoir ce que je vaux au niveau de l'écriture. (Pour ceux qui ne situent pas la fanfiction dont je parle, je vous renvoie sur ma bio où vous trouverez le lien :Jumagi écrit par le TriodelaPlume). Ainsi, chaque OS fera partie de la série 'Les OS dont vous êtes le héros' et racontera vos démêlés avec un plateau de jeu maléfique. Si vous le voulez, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer en MP des suggestions, des idées pour les éventuels futurs OS à venir, histoire de personnaliser votre aventure. A présent, voici le petit prologue accompagné du premier OS, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Bonne lecture !

.

.

 _Prologue_

 _._

 _._

Tu es toujours sous le choc des révélations du Directeur.

Ainsi, si tu as bien compris tout ce que Dumbledore vient de vous expliquer, ton groupe et toi êtes pris au piège dans la salle sur Demande et un plateau de jeu ensorcelé veut votre peau... Rien que ça! Tout cela parait tellement insensé et pourtant il est bien là, sous tes yeux, et il transpire la malvaillance et le danger sous ses airs inoffensifs de plateau de jeu!

.

.

 _Que le jeu commence_

 _._

 _._

En regardant distraitement le professeur Ombrage tenter inutilement d'ouvrir pour la énième fois la porte de la salle tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser que _la journée avait pourtant si bien commencé, comment est-ce que tout a pu déraper aussi vite?_

Tu constates que presque tous les regards se braquent sur le plateau ensorcelé où viennent d'apparaitre des pions prenant la forme de vos patronus respectifs.

Aucun de vous n'a le temps de commenter cette surprenante apparition car tout à coup, Lord Voldemort en personne jaillit du plateau de jeu tel un diable hors de sa boîte, ce qui a pour effet de faire sursauter toute l'assemblée déjà tendue à l'extrème. Tu réalises que ce n'est pas physiquement lui mais une apparition vaporeuse tout droit sortie du centre du plateau de jeu...

Dans le silence pesant, un glapissement étranglé suivit d'un ' _BAM_ ' retentissant se font entendre. Tu te retournes pour voir ce qui a causé ce raffut et ton regard tombe sur un Ron étendu sans grâce aux pieds d'une Hermione plus que passablement agacée.

\- C'est pas vrai ?! pouffe Drago en te jetant un regard ouvertement amusé. Le brave petit Gryffondor s'est évanoui. C'est donc ça le légendaire courage des gryffondor ?

\- Oh ! Ça va, la fouine... crache Hermione en lui jetant un regard meurtrier et faisant déjà un pas dans sa direction, enjambant de ce fait le corps inerte de Ron, montrant ainsi qu'elle est prête à en découdre.

\- Toi la sang-de-

\- Suffit ! siffle le professeur Rogue avant que qui que ce soit n'ai le temps de réagir.

A cet instant une bouffée d'admiration et de désir face à l'autorité sans appel que dégage le sorcier t'envahit et tu pries toutes les divinités que tu connais pour que vous sortiez vivants et surtout indemnes de cette terrible situation afin de pouvoir, pour un bon moment encore, te repaître de cette voix qui te fait tant d'effet.

\- Granger, réveillez-moi... _ça,_ ordonne le professeur en jetant un regard méprisant au tas informe qui gît et gémit affalé sur le sol.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Hermione lance donc un salvateur Enervatum vers Ron, qui, peu à peu, reprend des couleurs... pour les perdre aussitôt, en réalisant que, _non_ , toute cette histoire n'est pas qu'un mauvais rêve mais se passe bel et bien, ici et maintenant.

Aidé d'Hermione et Harry, le rouquin, la mine défaite et sous le regard impatient des autres, se redresse tant bien que mal.

\- Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, maintenant ?

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne nous faille lancer les dés mon jeune ami, lui indique Dumbledore par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Et bien ! Qu'attendez-vous ! s'impatiente déjà Ombrage tout en se retournant pour continuer ses multiples mais infructueux essais pour ouvrir cette _satanée porte_ qui _me résiste honteusement._

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il attrape les dés et les lance en fermant les yeux tout en repartant de plus belle dans une salve de jérémiades incompréhensibles assaisonnée de grimaces dont lui seul - merci Merlin!- a le secret.

Pour la première fois d'une longue série, le pion de Ron se met en branle, avançant d'autant de cases qu'en a décidé le hasard du lancé de dés. A peine s'arrête-t-il que la silhouette de Voldemort se redresse et pointe d'un long doigt blanchâtre : Harry Potter et toi.

\- Je pense que nous savons à présent qui sont les participants de ce tour, n'est-ce-pas Potter ? lance ton sarcastique Professeur de Potions. Nous allons enfin voir ce qu'il en est de ce légendaire courage des Gryffondor.

\- Severus, je vous en prie... Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de se lancer dans de tels enfantillages, le réprimande Dumbledore. Face à l'adversité, nous nous devons d'être unis et solidaires. Et laissez donc vos griefs passés de côté !

Harry, fort du soutien de Dumbledore, ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un regard provocateur dans la direction du Maître des Potions, ce qui, évidemment, a le don de relancer la machine à sarcasmes qu'est le sorcier.

Mais celui-ci a à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour riposter qu'un bref coup d'œil exaspéré et un raclement de gorge du vieux Directeur suffisent amplement à le faire taire. Tu le connais suffisamment bien pour savoir, rien qu'en regardant la veine qui palpite sur sa tempe, qu'il est loin d'être calmé, la colère que tu devines en train de bouillonner en lui n'est apaisée qu'en apparence.

Tu te dis qu'il est grand temps pour Severus d'oublier un peu le passé et de commencer à vivre et à profiter du présent. Tu te fais d'ailleurs la promesse que si vous sortez de ce merdier en vie, tu t'appliqueras à faire en sorte que ce soit le cas le plus souvent possible et de toutes les _façons_ possibles. Avant d'aller plus loin dans ces pensées, qui, il faut bien l'avouer, s'égarent franchement, tu t'obliges à reporter ton attention sur ce qu'il se passe autour du plateau de jeu.

Aucune voix à glacer le sang ne sort de la bouche du terrible Maître du Jeu. Au lieu de cela, celui-ci se dissipe peu à peu et la fumée grisâtre qui formait son corps il y a encore quelques secondes se met à danser et onduler, formant petit à petit une lettre, suivie d'une autre puis encore une autre pour au final devenir une suite de mots fantomatiques flottants au-dessus du plateau de jeu et formant une énigme qu'il vous faut de toute évidence résoudre ensemble.

Tu es la première à réagir et pour te donner du courage, d'une voix ferme et déterminée, tu entames, tout haut, l'énoncé de l'épreuve :

 _Trois sont assis dans un lieu clos,_

 _Dans ce lieu, un trône dans un coin sombre repose,_

 _Une table dressée pour une armée de morts vous contemplez,_

 _Une bougie seul signe de vie présente en ses lieux maudits,_

 _Et un poignard seul te délivrera._

 _Kes ki fon seul dans cette pièce ?_

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est...

\- ... que ce charabia, termine Ron alors que vous réapparaissez subitement dans une pièce à peine éclairée où se trouve, un monumental trône fait de bois et une grande table sur laquelle est disposé un gargantuesque buffet de victuailles.

Tu en fais le tour et t'aperçois rapidement que la seule issue est une énorme porte en chêne massif qui, naturellement, est fermée à clé.

Quelques Alohomora et coups d'épaule bien placés vous font comprendre que cette porte n'a décidément aucune envie de s'ouvrir, vous vous rendez vite à l'évidence... Vous êtes tous les trois enfermés et isolés. Encore. _Trois sont assis dans un lieu clos._

\- Oh, mais merde, se lamente Ron, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ! On n'arrivera jamais à sortir, cette porte est mieux fermée que la bourse de ma tante Muriel, et il se jette pour la quatrième fois, tête la première, contre celle-ci.

\- Mais arrête, espèce d'idiot, il suffit de réfléchir, lui lances-tu en le tirant vers le halo de lumière ténue qu'émet la petite bougie déposée sur la table. _C'est ce que ferait Severus, réfléchir avant d'agir_ , penses-tu pour toi-même en lâchant le col de la robe de Ron.

\- L'énoncé parlait d'un poignard, non ? Peut-être, que c'est ça la solution, propose Harry, qui jusqu'ici n'a fait aucun commentaire, et se décide à enfin ouvrir la bouche.

\- Et que proposes-tu, le bigleux ? Que nous tailladions les vingt-cinq centimètres de bois brut de cette porte avec ce poignard à deux mornilles pour faire un trou suffisamment grand par lequel nous pourrons nous faufiler ? Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu imites à la perfection le ton acerbe d'un certain professeur de Potions, tant la colère et la peur face à cette situation te possède. Tu le sens, ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger, pis, ça ne risque que de s'aggraver.

\- N..n..non, bien sûr que non, riposte Harry sans hausser le ton afin de ne pas envenimer la situation qu'il sait déjà explosive, je pensais, que peut-être, nous pourrions tenter de... eh bien, de... je ne sais pas moi, de faire levier peut-être ou alors –

\- Et c'est toi qui es censé sauver le monde de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?! lui lances-tu, un peu moins agacée cependant face à son air penaud qui a le mérite de faire retomber ton énervement aussi vite qu'un soufflé à la citrouille trop cuit.

\- Bon eh bien, vas-y toi, propose, puisque tu es si maligne !

Piquée au vif mais reconnaissant que tu l'as bien mérité, tu te mets immédiatement en mode réflexion.

\- Bon, nous avons fait le tour de cette pièce, la solution est forcément quelque part, soulignes-tu en jetant un regard à la ronde. On est forcément passé à côté de quelque chose.

\- Y a plein de bouffe sur la table, observe finement Ron qui, malgré la situation, n'a pas oublié que l'heure du repas approche à grand pas. Peut-être qu'il faut manger un truc. Rappelez-vous : _Une table dressée pour une armée de morts vous contemplez,_ il y a peut-être un jambonneau ou une quiche ensorcelé ? Qui sait ?

\- Heu... Ron, tu as bien regardé ce qu'il y a sur la table? demande Harry.

\- Ben ouais, rétorque Ron, l'air de prendre Harry pour le dernier des imbéciles. Il y a du jambon, des pommes de terre et aussi des tartes aux fruits et des ... asticots et des vers! Beurk !

Détendant l'atmosphère malgré lui, Ron se détourne d'un air dégoûté, ignorant de la nourriture sans doute pour la toute première fois de son existence.

Reprenant ton sérieux, tu te remets à passer en revue les indices nébuleux fournis par l'énoncé de cette fichue énigme, lorsque tout à coup, quelque chose te saute aux yeux et tu te fustiges mentalement pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

\- Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, te demande Harry, plein d'espoir.

\- Les Gryffondor ne se servent donc _jamais_ de leurs yeux ? t'exclames-tu, triomphante. Lorsque l'énigme nous a été donnée, vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi elle était écrite plutôt que récitée par le Maître du Jeu ?

\- En fait, non, répond Harry. Tu penses que ça a de l'importance ?

\- Mais bien sûr que ça a de l'importance ! Harry, repense à la dernière phrase et concentre-toi : _Kes ki fon seul dans cette pièce,_ qu'est-ce que ça t'évoque ? Et pourquoi en avoir délibérément déformé l'orthographe ?

\- ... La bougie bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qui _fond_! s'exclame Potter après quelques secondes de réflexion, un éclair de compréhension passant dans son regard.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez, tous les deux ? demande Ron, complètement largué.

Tu te rues sur la bougie, après tout, une petite démonstration vaut mieux que tous les plus longs discours du monde, et bousculant Ron au passage, tu t'empares sans cérémonie de la chandelle qui brûle toujours tranquillement sur la table. _Incendio_! Tu as à peine prononcé le sort que la bougie s'enflamme et fond complètement dans ta main, ne laissant dans le creux de celle-ci qu'une petite clé argentée qui brille à la lueur du Lumos que Harry vient de lancer.

\- Oh... mais... bégaie Ron.

\- Eh oui, lui expliques-tu patiemment, il fallait se concentrer sur la _fin_ de l'énoncé. _Kes ki fon seul dans cette pièce_ faisait référence à la bougie qui se consume et fond lentement et dans la cire de laquelle se trouvait cette clé. Tu n'es pas vraiment certaine que Ron ait assimilé le concept en voyant l'air idiot qu'affiche son visage, et pendant une seconde, l'image d'un poisson hors de l'eau te vient à l'esprit, mais tu as vite fait de la chasser pour te concentrer sur ta tâche du moment : entrer cette fichue clé dans la serrure.

Tremblant légèrement d'appréhension, tu t'exécutes et entends avec satisfaction le _clic_ caractéristique signifiant que la porte est bien déverrouillée; sans plus attendre, tu actionnes la poignée, qui grince légèrement sous la pression de ta main...

... Et te retrouves au milieu de la Salle sur Demande, Harry et Ron sur les talons.

Ton premier réflexe est de chercher Severus du regard. Il est juste là, devant toi, légèrement dissimulé derrière Dumbledore. Tu remarques immédiatement son air tendu et d'un simple coup d'œil, le rassures sur ton état. Voyant que tu es saine et sauve, c'est imperceptiblement, qu'il se détend un peu et reprend cet air renfrogné, qui lui va si bien.

A peine avez-vous le temps de reprendre votre souffle, que le jeu se remet à bourdonner et la fumée grisâtre qui jusqu'à présent n'avait plus donné aucun signe d'activité se remet à tourbillonner ce qui, pour le plus grand déplaisir de chacun, annonce que le jeu continue.

Et voilà!

Alors, c'est bien? C'est pas bien? Si j'écris comme un pied dites-le honnêtement, hein, je ne me vexerais pas (pour autant que vous y mettiez un peu de sucre) mais j'ai vraiment envie de savoir si ça le fait ou pas! Merci!


End file.
